List of World Historical Time Travel Fiction Universe TV series
The Ultimate Era ( 2009 - 2019 ) 220 B.C. - 206 B.C. General of China: Ryoshin ( 2019 ) Long ago, after the Qin Emperor Ying Zheng unites China and dies, there was a female officer Ryoshin who trained combat with Xiang Yu of Chu. However, she was captured by a Han officer and escaped. A genius strategist Quidam meets Ryoshin when escaping, They moved to Fort Yingyang and pulled back to Hanzhong. They report a ruler Liu Bang about Ryoshin's defection to his forces. They have to plan to declared war with Chu and marched to the east and defeated Xiang Yu. Liu Bang unites China and declared himself Emperor Gaozu of Han. 184 - 280 A Romance of the Three Kingdoms Story: Chrishiro the Golden General ( 2009 ) During the end of Eastern Han dynasty, there was a girl Chrishiro and her friends fought the Yellow Turbans with warlords and cleared all their lairs. Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei took an oath in a peach garden and became sworn brothers. A prime minister He Jin eliminated 10 eunuchs with Chrishiro and the tyrant Dong Zhuo and killed. A general Cao Cao who has a sword and tried to killing people, but he's loyal. Chrishiro, her friends, and 18 warlords entered both gates to Luoyang to burn. The mighty Lü Bu assasinated Dong Zhuo and saved the Emperor. A general Sun Jian killed by Huang Zu and his son Sun Ce pulls back to the east. He conquered the lands of Jiangdong and declared himself the King of Wu. Cao Cao expanded the plains. He and Liu Bei defeated Lü Bu and the fake emperor Yuan Shu with Chrishiro and her friends. After Sun Ce dies, his brother Sun Quan defeated Huang Zu and Xu Gong. Cao Cao heads north to defeat the Yuan family with Chrishiro and her friends and declared himself the King of Wei. Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, and Zhao Yun heads south to Jingzhou, met the genius Zhuge Liang, and defeated Cao Cao with her and her friends. His forces expanded west with Huang Zhong, Wei Yan, and Ma Chao and declared himself the King of Shu. But Liu Bei asked Sun Quan to claim Jingzhou. Hanzhong defended well, and in Jingzhou, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei killed in battle. After Cao Cao's death, his son Cao Pi forced the Emperor to abdicate, and the Han Dynasty has come to an end. After Liu Bei's death, his son Liu Shan and Zhuge Liang defended south and capture Meng Huo. He heads north to defend but died, and Jiang Wei succeeded him. Chrishiro, her friends, and the Sima family wiped out the rebellion in the east. Shu was eliminated by Wei, and Sima Yan ascended the throne. Chrishiro and her friends eliminated Wu with Sima Yan and his officers and Zuo Ci revived, turns huge, and banished by them. The Three Kingdoms era has ended. 640 - 694 A Journey to the West Story: The Mighty Tiger Ying During the Tang dynasty, there was a monkey named Sun Wukong who is from inside the rock. A female barbarian Chen Ying send him to the sea where the Dragon King lives to find a staff. She saw Wukong outraging in Heaven and crushed by rock. Ying visits a monk Xuanzang to find him and wiped out the bandits. A fat guy who turns into a pig named Zhu Bajie was captured by Wukong and Xuanzang recruited a general in Heaven named Sha Wujing. All friends, united together. The Empress Wu Zetian ordered Chrishiro to attack the rebellion of the west. Ying, Wukong, Xuanzang, Pigsy, and Sandy are captured and released. 1057 - 1060 Chrishiro II: The Seven Heroes and Five Gallants During the Northern Song dynasty, Chrishiro and her friends went to Kaifeng to visit a prefect Bao Zheng. Pang Ji's son, Pang Yu was executed by a dragon-headed guillotine. Heroes and generals served Bao Zheng too. Chrishiro decided to declaring war with the Pang family and eliminated them. Now the Song dynasty had saved from revolt. 1099 - 1207 Enn: the Diamond Knight and the Crusades After the siege of Jerusalem, a girl named Enn served King Arthur who lived 700 years. When he died, she slew a dragon with his sword, Excalibur. 1124 - 1142 A Water Margin Story: Hane and the Bandit Kings of Ancient China During the end of Northern Song dynasty, a Taoist master Hane served the Liangshan brothers to declare war with the loyalist. Later, she served Yue Fei to declare war with the Jurchen's Jin dynasty. 1180 - 1185 Murasaki Sanada: Six Coins In Japan, a man named Murasaki Sanada served the Minamoto clan at Kamakura to declare war with the Taira clan. He and Yoshitsune Minamoto takes Heian-kyo, and the Taira clan flees to the west. They eliminated the Taira clan and he declared himself Shogun. 1210 - 1213 Enn II: To the East Before the Black Death, Enn and her friends Gen, Yuka, and Alka going around Europe and attacked bandits, goblins, and other creatures. 1222 - 1226 Raphie: the Student of the God of War During the Mongol invasion of China, the student of Guan Yu named Raphie who served Southern Song dynasty to declare war with the Mongols.